sorrow voices
by Shadowrisen
Summary: A EddyXSarah fic Eddy and Sarah are always fighting. But Eddy seems to well...Title says it all really. No flames allowed
1. Rough morning

"Eddy!" Double Dee cried.

Eddy woke up from bed and looked out the window.

"What? I'm sleeping!" He yelled.

"I can't find Ed!" Double Dee yelled.

Eddy got up from bed slowely and walked to the window.

"I'll let you know when I start to...CARE!" Eddy yelled.

He closed the blinds and jumped back in bed.

**Next day.**

It was bright outside. Eddy got up and jumped in the shower and got dressed. He walked outside and caught some fresh air.

"Eddy! Double Dee cried.

"Hey...this seems familer.." Eddy mumbled.

"What Double Dee..?" Eddy asked in a tired voice.

"I can't fine Ed! ...Um, well he was sleeping over at my place and I couldn't fine him by 11:00 PM." Double Dee panicked.

"I bet he was having a mid night stroll.." He said scratching his head.

"We should go look for him. Who knows what trouble he may incounter." Edd panicked.

"EDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" A loud voice shouted threw the other side of the cul-de-sac.

Eddy was wide awake. He looked toward the direction of Ed's house. He saw Ed flying out of the window.

"What's up with that?" Eddy wonderd.

Sarah walked over growling like a tiger.

"Keep my stupid brother at your house today!" She yelled in Eddy's ear.

Eddy cleaned it out.

"He's not staying at my house..I need to sleep.." Eddy mumbled.

"Well to bad Mr!" SHe yelled again.

"Shut up Sarah!" Eddy yelled.

"Make me..Skipper!" Sarah screamed.

Eddy felt like he wants to tare off her lips for yelling that out.

"What did you call me?" Eddy shouted.

"S K I P P E R!" Sarah yelled again.

Eddy felt his head getting hot inside.

"YOU BED WETTER!" He yelled threw out the world..?

Everyone in the cul-de-sac opened there windows and looked out it.

Sarah got out her murder claws and attacked Eddy.

"Eddy! stop it at once!" Double Dee cried.

Eddy trampled all over Sarah fighting her and scratching her all over. He pulled her hair and kicked her in the legs. Sarah pretty much did the same. Only she bites.

"Eddy!" Double Dee cried again.

Ed got up and rubbed his eyes.

"Howdy there bucko." Ed greeted with Sarah's kick in his face.

"You stupid little brat..!" Eddy growled.

"You fat head..!" Sarah yelled.

Eddy had his eyes on Sarah's ready to strick for her face.

But before he could, he heard something.

_Eddy please stop..I don't want to fight you anymore..Please?_

Eddy was still angry yet confused..He tried getting away from Sarah. He quickly jumped to his feet getting away from her.

"What's wrong Eddy? Afraid I'll bite ya!" Sarah yelled.

Eddy stepped back, its like everything she said in anger turns to good to him.

_Please Eddy..! Don't fight me anymore! . Voice cried._

Eddy just ran away from Sarah inside his house.

"Get out you fat head and come face me!" Sarah yelled punching his door.

Eddy tried his best blocking the door from miss tarzan.

"Eddy! Are you ok?" Double Dee yelled threw Sarah's yelling.

Eddy felt a drop of sweat drop from his nose.

"I gotta hide.." He though.

He ran to the hallway and ripped the wall paper and ran into his brothers room. He blocked his door with his car.

_Weirdest thing...I could have clobbered her..but something..kept me away._

He hid in his brothers covers.

_Hope she calms down.._


	2. Voices that fade

Double Dee ran into Eddy's house and knocked on his door.

"Eddy! Are you-"

"Psst! Double Dee!" Eddy whispered.

Double Dee turned around.

He saw Eddy in the hallway.

"Dear Eddy are you alright?" Double Dee asked in a careing voice.

"I'm fine, something just happened." Eddy said confused.

"Well I for one am glad you stopped the fighting Eddy. That was very mature of you." Edd said smiling.

"Are you nuts! I could have clobbered that little baby!" Eddy yelled.

Double Dee covered his ears.

"Eddy. A 12 year old boy should see the side of maturity. Not tiger wrestly with some 9 year old." Edd said crossing his arms.

"I don't care! Sarah's a brat and more importently! She's Ed's sister!" He yelled.

Double Dee smiled.

"Eddy, if you could just learn to appreciate Sarah. Maybe she will learn to like you." Ed said blushing.

Eddy turned to Double Dee.

"That will be some dream Edd.." He said.

It was quiet.

"So um..Just curiouse anyway, but. Why did you stop fighting Sarah?" Edd asked.

Eddy turned to the bed room door.

"I'm not sure..I heard this voice that sounded alittle like Sarah...But-But it couldn't be..She was telling me to stop. And how she didn't want to fight me anymore.." Eddy said confused.

"That doesn't sound anything like Sarah." Edd reminded.

"I know, It was really weird."

"Well Sarah went home now. She got tired again. So what now ?" Edd asked.

"I'm going to bed again..You all woke me up with your..YELLING!" Eddy shouted.

He pushed Double Dee out of his room to the ouside.

He jumped in hs bed and turned off his light.

_I better be lookin forward to a nice morning..._

_What happened back there! You should have clobbered her!..._

_Fat head!_

_Skipper..!_

Those words echoed threw out Eddy's head.

He stood in front of a dark force.

"Hahaha...Eddy. Well if it isen't Eddy..Skipper!" It yelled.

Eddy trembled in fear.

"Who are you" He asked.

"Darkness In you. I am all around inside you Eddy. You hold SO much of me bundled up inside. You would lie. Fight. I read alot of your thoughts. Like how you never told your friends about your parents. Or how sometimes you wish to murder Double Dee. And also how you don't want to be in this world. Yes I know it all."

Eddy ran the otherway hopeing to find a way out. But his darkness stopped him from moving.

"You cannot run away from me. Your running away from yourself."

It said..

Eddy turned around in fear.

"There's no way you can get rid of me."

_Eddy_

He heard.

Eddy turned around looking for someone who said that.

"Who's there?" Eddy asked.

_Eddy...It's me, Sarah._

He quickly turned around. Finding a bright glow in front of him.

"...? Sarah?" Eddy asked.

"Nearly. Listen Eddy."

Eddy's darkness got rid of the light that was shinging in front of Eddy.

"Poor heroisem."...

Eddy curled his fists.

"Hey! I want to get out of here!" He yelled.

"Very well...But may I remind you. There's no running away in life.." The loud voice said as he faded away.

**Morning**

He opened his eyes and looked up to the roof.

"Woah..What happened last night.." He said rubbing his eyes.

"It's like I saw something familiar..."

He got up and walked to his mirror.

_Can't..run...away..._

Someone whispered.

He turned around and saw nothing.

"Your all freakin me out!" Eddy yelled.


	3. The Edd that cried to many times

**Peach Creek Jr,High**

"Good morning Eddy! Another day of learning! Isen't this exsiting?" Edd asked smiling,

Eddy looked away.

"Yeah sure.." He mumbled, and he walked to class.

Double Dee tapped his head.

"Ed, somethings wrong with Ed. He didn't even make a rude com back at me for the day!" Edd said acting like the worlds ending.

Ed scratched his head.

"I dunno Double Dee. I think its kinda sudden." He said confused. He held his hands.

Double Dee pulled his hands away.

"Dear Ed. We gotta help our Eddy. Who knows what could happen now." He said worried. He ran after Eddy.

**Sarah's house**

Sarah was planting her garden outside. Jimmy wasen't with her at the time. Eddy walked across her yard to get to hers.

"Hey! No trespassing!" She yelled.

Eddy looked around.

_For crying out loud._

Sarah ran up to Eddy and kicked him in the shin.

"Hey!" He yelled.

He froze seeing a white ghost behind her.

"UUm Sarah, there's-"

"Shut up! And just get off my property!" Sarah yelled.

Eddy looked closely at the ghost.

"It's Sarah." He said outloud.

"Yes its me! Now get lost!" She yelled in his face.

Eddy didn't feel like fighting. He just walked off her grass to his house.

_I like it when he's confused._

Eddy slammed his front door and ca-plopped onto his couch and turned on the TV.

Double Dee knocked on his door.

"Eddy! Are you ok? May I come in?" Double Dee yelled from the outside.

"No go away!" He yelled.

Double Dee opened his door anyway.

"Eddy! I demand to know whats wrong! You have't been thinking of a scam in two days!" He yelled.

"Exuse me.."

Eddy got up and threw the remote at him.

"I said go away!"

Double Dee crossed his arms.

"Not untell you tell me whats wrong.." He sad with his nose in the air.

Eddy lowered his arms.

"Alright alright...But you can't tell ANYONE!" Eddy said. He reached for Double Dee's shirt.

"Capesh?" He asked.

"Ofcourse Eddy." He said.

He sat down next to Eddy.

"I keep seeing these weird figures when ever I go near...Sarah." He whispered.

Double Dee..For once was not fallowing.

"Eddy, for once im not fallowing you. What do you mean, FIGURES?" Edd asked confused.

Eddy raised his eye brows.

"Well, I dunno how its happening. And then I had this weird dream about this darkness in me. Something about I can't run away from it. I don't understand." He said about to freak out.

Double Dee placed his hand on Eddy's shoulder.

"I'm not sure about the whole darkness thing Eddy. As for the ghost appearing thing, could it be you really have a crush on Sarah?" Double Dee asked.

Eddy curled his fist.

"You can't be seriouse." He growled.

Double Dee moved a few inches away from him.

"Just a thought." He said.

He got up and walked to the door.

"Thankyou for telling me Eddy. I'll see you at school tomorrow." He said. He waved goodbye and walked outside.

Eddy looked to the roof in wonder.

_Psh.._


	4. Ferther Torment

Eddy got up the next morning and went in the shower. Hopeing that today will be any other normal one. He got dressed and got his jacket and walked to school like his normal self.

Double Dee caught up with him.

"Good morning Eddy! Another day of structured learning, yes?" He said smiling.

Eddy didn't say much of anything, wondering why hes so happy all the time.

"Double Dee, why are you so happy all the time?" Eddy asked almost yelling.

"Well Eddy, why be sad? Being happy is the best thing you can be." He said.

Sarah and Jimmy ran ahead of him. Before Sarah went on, she ran back to Eddy and looked at him in the eye.

"...What?" He asked.

"Hey Double Dee, you might want to keep a close eye on Eddy, he might wet his pants from seeing a GHOST!" Sarah said laughing, She ran ahead and caught up with Jimmy.

Eddy turned to Double Dee with steam flying out of his ears.

"You told her!" He yelled.

Double Dee cleaned his ears.

"I'msorry Eddy! But UI didn't say anything." He said crossing his arms.

"Well I only told you...SO WHO DID?" He yelled again.

Ed walked by with his back pack on backwards.

Eddy made a devilish look. He reached like rubbed onto Ed's jacket and pulled him back to him.

"You told Sarah about the ghost didn't you?" He yelled.

Ed made a sad look.

"It wasen't me Eddy I swear! Sorry." He cried whiping his face.

Eddy smacked him into the ground.

"You told Ed to?" Eddy asked.

"Ed's our friend Eddy, we can't just keep secrets from each other!" He said.

Eddy growled at sock head, feeling like he wants to attack.

"We best be off to school now Eddy. Don't want to be late." He reminded. He quickly ran off into the school, hopeing Eddy wouldn't stretch his arm out again..

Eddy darkened walked to school with his hands in his pocket.

"Hello..! Hello!' Ed cried under ground.

**Lockers**

Eddy was just about to grab his math book with Kevin slammed the locker shut.

"Opps, my bad. So Eddy, seen any weird ghost lately? Ones that look like...SARAH?" Hahaha." He laughed.

"Kevin!" Nazz yelled.

"Yeah Nazz?" He answered,

Nazz curled her fists.

"You didn't meet me at the lockers this morning!" She yelled.

"Oh, sorry Nazz. I was busy talking to Eddy here." He said rapping his arm around him.

"Kevin, if this relashionship is gonna go on we gotta keep it together. Hi Eddy." She greeted with a smile.

Eddy didn't smile. Just waved confusingly.

"Now lets go Mr." Nazz ordered. Kevin slumbed all the way to Nazz's locker.

Eddy opened his locker again, but tada, Sarah slams the locker shut. Leaving it locked this time.

"Hey Eddy.." She said with a giggly tone.

"What do you want Sarah.." He mumbled.

"Seen any good ghost's lately?" She asked in sarcasem.

"No..I haven't" He answered getting his math book.

"To bad, but if you do. Tell her mom wants her home for dinner. You know how my inner ghost likes to eat.." She said with a sly look.

Eddy slammed his locker shut.

_Stupid Sarah..._

Sarah rocked back and forth and walked back up to Eddy.

"Wait, I can't really exsplaine it but meet me after school ok?" Sarah asked.

She ran to her classroom and shut the door on her way in.

Eddy was silent.

"Meet Sarah..?...No way." He mumbled.

_Might attack me behind the school..._


	5. Blushafied

Eddy really didn't feel like meeting Sarah but its not like he had anything else to do. He walked behind the school gripped tightly to his back pack straps.

"Alright Sarah! Whatever you'r trying to pull enough with it." Eddy yelled.

Sarah slowely walked out from behind the wall.

"So whats all this about a ghost?" She asked.

"None of your buisiness." He answered crossing his arms.

"Eddy, I want to help." She said.

Eddy's eyes were wide.

_She wants to help..ME? And again. ?ME?_

"No thanks Sarah, im fine with my babbling friends." He said walking away.

"Eddy! Please." She asked again,

Eddy had a scruntched up look on his face. He turned around and faced Sarah.

"Nothing to talk about Sarah, now go lay with Jimmy I gotta get back to school.." He mumbled.

"EDDY!" She yelled.

She grabbed Eddy's shirt and dragged him back.

"Tell me or ill hurt you.." She mumbled.

Eddy gave a worried smile.

"I had a dream last night...That this darkness inside me was talking to me. And I heard these voices that told me to think about something else. But she faded away. And she looked like you." He said turning the other way.

"Me? Eddy I never knew you felt that way...and- HEY! You freak!" She yelled.

She was about to slug Eddy when she looked into his eyes.

"On second thought, keep your thoughts to yourself. I gotta get going." She said walking away.

"That was weird.." He said scratching his head.

"Eddy and Sarah sitting in a tree! K I S S I N G! First comes love, then comes marrige, then comes a baby in the baby carrige!" The kids all sang.

Eddy boiled in anger from hearing them say that.

"Shut up! Allof you! Just shut up!" He yelled.

"Sweet little Eddy, Finally found someone who actually cares for him, That's so heart warming." Kevin teased.

Eddy was about to pull a fast one on him when Sarah came back. Everyone looked at her.

She looked at them.

"I dropped something gees.." She said picking up her quarter. She walked away back into the school.

"Well dorky. I hope you two enjoy the life of kids cause your heading on that road." Kevin reminded. Nazz.Rolf,And Jonny laughed at his joke and fallowed him back into the school.

Eddy growled in anger.

Double Dee walked up to him.

"Um, Eddy."

"GET LOST!" He yelled.

He ran back into the school.

"Poor Eddy.."


	6. Odd ending

Sarah did a small sigh. She knocked on the door rocking back and forth. Eddy looked out the window.

"What do you want?" Eddy mumbled.

"I dunno what happened back there Eddy, Mind telling me?" She asked with a dis-pleasure stare.

Eddy made a dry stare.

"Uh...no." He answered. He slammed the door shut.

Sarah slammed the door to the ground.

"Eddy! Tell me!" She yelled.

"Do you always have to yell at someone when you don't get your way?" Eddy asked.

Sarah didn't say anything.

"Ok...What makes you think i'll tell you?" Eddy asked.

Sarah slowely walked up to Eddy's face and kissed him on the cheek. She backed away rocking back anf forth. Eddy placed his hand on his cheek moving it up and down.

"Uhm..Sarah you better get going before I call 911.." Eddy joked.

Sarah smiled alittle.

She walked out of Eddy's house.

_Maybe Sarah does like me...But do I like her? Someone who kills me all the time..Maybe the really does have another side of her._

Eddy sorta smiled and jumped back on the couch.

I'm hopeing Sarah starts being alittle more nicer to me.." Eddy said looking to the TV.

DONE


End file.
